It started with a blind date
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: I wrote a one shot about Kouzumi showing scenes from their lives starts with the first date and ends with the marriage. Kouzumi, a little bit of NaLu and Jenruki. NO FLAMES!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or Fairy tail**

* * *

Izumi Orimoto was sitting in the living room of the apartment that she shared with her best friend Lucy Heartfilia. She read a book when she heard her friend shout from the kitchen "Hey, Zums?"

Izumi looked up from her book and saw Lucy enter the living room with her phone in one hand "What's up Lucy?"

"You know Natsu my boyfriend?"

Izumi smiled at her best friend "Of course I know him you talk about him the whole time."

Lucy smiled too and got a little red in the face but continued "Well, anyways he has a friend who is single, handsome, maybe a little shy but he is a good guy. So.."

"So you two thought you could set me up with him?" Izumi asked closing her book and placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yes. You wouldn't even be alone like the last time. Me and Natsu would come with you two and if there is a problem I would be there for you." Izumi looked skeptically at Lucy and thought about the offer. "Please Izumi. Please, please, please."

"Alright, I'll come with you." Izumi said with a sigh

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Lucy said while hugging Izumi around her neck. After the hugging session was over, Lucy placed her phone on her ear and told Natsu who apparently was on the other line that Izumi was coming to the date today.

* * *

Evening

It was an hour before the two boys were going to pick up Lucy and Izumi. So the two decided to get ready. Twenty minutes before the boys came Lucy was wearing a beautiful dark red neckholder dress that ended just above her knees and dark red high heels.

She went to Izumi's room and knocked a few times. When there was no answer she opened the door and peaked inside to see Izumi standing, wrapped in only a towel, in front of her bed looking at several dresses, which were lying on the bed.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Lucy asked her

Izumi turned to her friend "I don't know what I should wear."

Izumi said turning back to her bed. Lucy walked up to her and looked at the dresses, then she picked a short white dress up and handed Izumi the dress.

"Dress up they could be here any minute." Lucy told her friend, walked out of the room and into the living room. There she waited for her friend to finish.

* * *

Izumi's room

Izumi was standing in front of the bed looking at the dress Lucy gave her. Izumi never wanted to wear this dress, because it showed too much skin. But if she doesn't wear it Lucy will annoy her that she is a bad friend, because she doesn't respect her opinion. So Izumi let the towel glide down her body and got dressed in white lacy underwear and the white dress.

When she finished she stood in front of the mirror and looked herself up and down. The dress ended mid thigh and it was really tight. Izumi sighed and thought about dressing into another dress, but just in that moment the door bell rang. Izumi put on her white high heels and looked into the mirror one last time before she went out of her room and to the front door.

Izumi came to the door just in the moment when Lucy opened the door to show two boys. The first one had pink hair and was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a pink tie. The second boy had long black hair tied into a ponytail, dark midnight blue eyes, he also wore a black suit and a white button down shirt with the first two buttons undone.

"Hi sweetheart." the first one said kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"Hi Natsu." Lucy said slightly red in the face. Natsu then turned towards Izumi pointed at the boy behind him and said "Izumi, this is Kouji Minamoto." then he turned to Kouji and said "Kouji this is Izumi Orimoto."

Izumi smiled at the boy "Nice to meet you." The boy looked at her and said in a deep voice "Pleasure is all mine." The group made their way towards the restaurant.

* * *

At the restaurant

"Excuse me I reserved a table under the name Natsu Dragneel." Natsu told the waitress at the front desk. The woman smiled at them and looked into a book. As soon as she found their reservation she brought them to their desk. Izumi sat down next to Lucy and across from Kouji and next to him sat Natsu. The waiter came, after a minutes of waiting, and took their orders.

After the waiter went away Natsu and Lucy began to talk and flirt. Izumi looked at Kouji and finally decided to ask him a few questions "So Kouji, what are you doing for a living?"

"I'm working at my father's company and you?" Kouji asked in his cold deep voice.

Izumi thought that his voice was one of the sexiest things about him, beside his beautiful dark blue eyes. "I'm studying to become a teacher and I'm working as a part-time waitress." she told him with a smile and a slight blush.

Kouji looked at the girl and got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looked at her, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. After that the two didn't talk anymore to busy thinking about the other one. Neither of the two could understand why they were feeling so strange and that they couldn't think about anything but the person across from them, even though they just meet. Throughout the whole dinner it was rather silent beside the constant flirting from Natsu and Lucy.

After the dinner, when the four persons stood in front of the restaurant Lucy pulled Izumi aside and asked her in a whispered voice "Izumi, do you mind if I spent the night at Natsu's place?"

Izumi smiled at her and said "No, I don't mind."

Lucy gave her a hug and then run to Natsu hugged his arm and the two took of. Kouji and Izumi looked after them until the couple was out of sight. "So what are we going to do now?" Kouji asked Izumi, looking at her

"Don't know. How about we take a walk through the park to my apartment?" she asked him getting red in the face.

"Sounds good to me." Kouji answered also wearing a light blush. The two made their to the park, which is just across the street.

"Kouji?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do you live?"

"At the moment I'm living with my brother."

"Oh and how do you know Natsu?"

"Lived next door to him when I was little."

After that they walked in a comfortable silence, until they came to Izumi's apartment.

"You wanna come upstairs for a drink?" Izumi asked shyly

"Sure." Kouji told her

Izumi unlocked the door and they walked to the second floor to her apartment. After Izumi unlocked the door to the apartment, the two walked inside and into the living room. They sat down on the couch

"So what do you want to drink? We have cola, coffee, tea and water." Izumi asked Kouji, smiling at him

"A cola, please." he smiled back at her

Izumi walked into the kitchen and came back after a few minutes with a cola in one and a diet cola in the other hand. The girl haired girl handed Kouji the cola and then sat down next to him again. The two finished their drinks in a comfortable silence.

"I think I should be heading home." Kouji told Izumi after the two talked for a bit more.

"Sure. I'm walking you to the door." Kouji nodded and the two made their way to the door.

"Did I already tell you that you look really beautiful." Kouji said getting red in the face.

"Thank you." Izumi said with an equal red face.

The black-haired boy smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away both turned their faces so that their lips are just a few millimeters away from each other, feeling the others breath on their face. They leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

* * *

The next day

Lucy unlocked the apartment door and walked inside with Natsu right behind her. "Zums. Are you awake?"

When nobody answered Lucy got nervous and went once again to Izumi's room, Natsu still following her. Lucy knocked three times when there was no answer Lucy got even more nervous and opened the door. Her jaw dropped to the floor from the sight before her. On the floor they were lying several clothes, but the most incredible thing was that Izumi was lying in bed with her head on Kouji's chest. Lucy smirked and then pulled the gawking Natsu out of the room and into the living room where they began to watch T.V..

* * *

Izumi's room

Kouji woke up shortly after Lucy and Natsu left the room. He noticed that he wasn't in his room and that there was something lying on his chest so he looked down and saw Izumi's head lying there her arm around his waist. He smiled as he remembered last night, stroking Izumi's back. Kouji just lay there until he felt the head on his chest began to move. He looked down and saw two beautiful emerald-green eyes looking straight into his midnight blue ones. Izumi leaned up and kissed Kouji softly. The boy put his hand behind her neck to keep her in place and to deepen the kiss. Kouji slowly moved Izumi so that she was lying under him with him on top. He pulled away and began to place soft kisses all over her face. Then he moved his kisses down her neck and began to suck on her pulse point, making her moan. While his mouth was again on hers his hands were busy massaging her chest. Slowly one of his hands made his way down her stomach, when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Lucy's loud voice yelling "Please stop. We want to watch T.V.!"

Kouji gave a disappointed growl and let himself fall beside Izumi. She smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips saying "How about we take a shower together?"

"Sounds great." Kouji whispered against her lips, while he gently sat up still kissing her and then the two were going to the bathroom, not breaking the kiss once.

After that night Izumi and Kouji started dating and it went pretty well between the two of them, but a month into their relationship Izumi found herself shopping for a pregnancy test with her best friend Lucy and her other friend Ruki, who moved into the apartment with Lucy and Izumi three weeks ago.

"You really think that you're pregnant?" Ruki asked watching her friend packing ten pregnancy test from different brands into her shopping basket. Izumi looked at her eyes brimming with tears and saying "I don't know. I just want to be sure." then she added "Can the two of you come with me tomorrow, when I'm going to the doctors?"

Her friends looked at her and smiled "Of course, but don't you want to go with Kouji?" Lucy asked while they were going to the car, after paying for the tests. Izumi answered with tears falling down her cheeks "I don't know. I'm afraid, what if I'm pregnant? How should I tell him? What if he leaves me? I'm s-sc-sc-scared." Lucy and Ruki walked towards her and hugged her.

"We're always here for you, sweetie." Ruki told her smiling.

Izumi smiled at them, thanked them then they drove back to their apartment and Izumi made her way to the bathroom with the pregnancy tests. 4 hours and ten pregnancy tests later it was very clear that Izumi indeed was pregnant.

"So are you going to tell Kouji?" Lucy asked her friend

"The boys are coming over to watch some T.V.. You can tell him then." Ruki called from the kitchen making popcorn.

"Maybe." Izumi said sitting on the couch staring at the blank T.V. screen. Suddenly Izumi felt sick, she stood up and ran into the bathroom.

"You think she is okay?"Lucy asked Ruki who came into the living room with drinks and the popcorn. Just when the redhead wanted to reply to the blond girl the doorbell rang. Lucy went to the front door to open it.

After a minute she came back into the living room with five boys following her. Natsu, Kouji, Ruki's boyfriend Jenrya, Kouji's older twin brother Kouichi and another friend of them named Takuya.

"Hey where is Izumi?" Kouji asked worried knowing that she was feeling sick since a few days.

"Bathroom." both girls said at the same time. Kouji nodded and walked, almost run to the bathroom in Izumi's bed room. Inside there Izumi was sitting on the floor head leaning against the wall behind her, eyes closed. Kouji took a towel made it wet and got her a glass of water. He sat down in front of her, cleaned her mouth and gave her the glas of water to drink. Izumi thanked him and began to make small sips from the glass.

"You alright?" Kouji asked her softly caressing her cheek.

"Yeah. No. Maybe." Izumi said leaning into the caress. The boy looked at her with a confused look.

She sighed and took a deep breath "Kouji I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-p-pregnant Kouji." Izumi said looking at the floor.

The boy in front of her froze for a short minute but when he regained his senses he asked her "You sure?"Izumi looked into his surprised and curious face

"Well not exactly sure, but the ten pregnancy tests I bought were all positive."

Kouji nodded then he asked "Are you going to see a doctor?"

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon. You wanna come with me?" she asked him shyly.

He looked at her surprised and a little offended "Of course I'm coming with you. It's mine after all, right?"

Izumi had to smile at that and she hugged Kouji around his neck whispering into his shoulder "Of course it's yours silly."

Kouji hugged her around her waist and kissed her hair. The two didn't tell anyone this night.

The next day Kouji and Izumi went to see the doctor who confirmed the pregnancy. After that the two sat at a Diner and talked about what they should do.

"Should we move together?" Izumi asked Kouji

"I don't know. We only date since a month, but I don't want to miss one second of the pregnancy."

"Well, we could move together in a place with 2 or more bed rooms so we have our own rooms, if we really break up."

"Alright." Kouji told her.

After eating at the Diner the couple went to look for a new apartment. At the end of the day they had one that was perfect. It had a big kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and one living room/dining hall and since it wasn't that expensive, they could offer it.

Izumi and Kouji walked together into the apartment, in which she still lived at the moment. The two heard laughter and walked into the living room where Natsu and Lucy where lying together on the couch kissing and laughing.

"Hey." Izumi said.

The couple looked surprised at the two and immediately got red in the face.

"Hi." Lucy asked her friend, pushing Natsu away and on the floor.

Then she ran up to Izumi and asked her "So how was it are you pregnant or not?"

Izumi smiled at her friend "I'm pregnant and Kouji and I decided to move in together."

"Really, already? Isn't it a little to soon for that?" Natsu asked them

"Yeah, but the apartment has three bedrooms and if we ever break up and hate each other one of us can still move out." Kouji told them.

Natsu and Lucy nodded and watched them walking into Izumi's room. "What do you think about the fact that their moving in together?" Natsu asked Lucy who was still looking after them. When his girlfriend didn't say anything he looked at her face and saw that she was crying.

"You're alright?" Natsu asked her worried.

"She is moving out." Lucy said throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"Hey everything will be alright. You still have Ruki." Natsu told her.

Lucy looked shortly up from his shoulder and said "She moves out too. Ruki only lives here until her own apartment is completely furnished." then she buried her face back into his shoulder

"If you want I could move in here?" Lucy stopped crying and looked surprised at her boyfriend.

"Really? You would want to move in here with me?"

"Only if you want me to." Natsu told her smiling.

She grinned, embraced and kissed him. "Of course I want to move in with you." she told him against his lips.

He grinned and picked her up carrying her into her bed room and told her "Well, then let's celebrate this."

* * *

8 months later

"This really takes longer than I expected." Ruki said from her spot on the hospital chair in the waiting room.

"You're right it's been already 8 hours."Lucy said sitting next to her.

The two and their other friends were waiting for Izumi to deliver her baby. Just when Jenrya wanted to say something to his girlfriend the doors of the waiting room opened and Kouji walked inside with a big grin on his face. Lucy and Ruki were the first one to walk up to him and asked him with big eyes "What is it?"

"First they are twins and second both are boys."

Everyone gathered around him and congratulated him.

"So what are they name's?" Kouichi asked him.

"The older ones name is Lucas and the younger ones is Danny. You wanna see them?"

"Of course." came the reply from everyone. Kouji lead them to Izumi's room.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" Lucy asked when she and everyone else was standing around her bed.

"Tired and exhausted, but very happy." Izumi answered with a tired smile.

"Can I hold one?" Lucy asked with big eyes.

Izumi nodded and handed Lucas carefully over to Lucy.

"I want to hold one too." Ruki said

"Alright." Izumi said and gave Danny to Ruki.

After an hour of talking the nurses came into the room to get the baby's and put them into their cribs to sleep.

"We should probably should go home it is really late." Ruki said and everyone nodded and put on their coat's.

After everyone said they goodbye's they went home leaving Kouji and Izumi alone. Kouji sat on the bed next to Izumi with his arms around her nose buried in her hair.

"You should go home too. It's really late already." Izumi said

"No, I don't want to leave you. I would feel son lonely in the big bed without you" Izumi smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep shortly after. Kouji pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down on it. He pillowed his head with one arm, took her hand in his other hand and fell asleep.

* * *

Four months later

Currently Izumi was sitting on the couch with Danny in her arms trying to get him back to sleep. Lucas was sleeping in the crib, which was standing next to the couch. Izumi heard the door open and close and a few seconds later Kouji came into the living room looking exhausted. He walked to the couch and sat down next to Izumi. Izumi placed the now sleeping Danny into the crib and sat back down beside Kouji. She hugged hm around the shoulders and placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"How are you?" Izumi asked

"Totally exhausted." Kouji pulled Izumi on his lap and lied down on the couch with her on top.

"You wanna eat something?" Izumi mumbled into his shirt

"Yeah that would be nice." Kouji told her drawing circles over her back.

"Alright. I'll make something." Izumi said and walked into the kitchen.

After half an hour she came back into the living room to see that Kouji had fallen asleep. She sighed the job in the company from his father took all his energy and she felt like they aren't even a couple anymore. Kouji does nothing beside eating, sleeping and working. Izumi walked over to him and shook him lightly to wake up and eat something. While Kouji was eating Izumi brought Lucas and Danny to their beds. Izumi then took a shower and laid down on the bed to read a book.

Half an hour later Kouji came into the room looking even more tired than before. He changed into his pyjama and laid down next to her.

"Kouji?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you free tomorrow or are you working again?" Izumi asked with a tone that says that she wasn't happy about him working so much.

"Izumi I'm working to pay the rent and the food. So could you stop complaining about it." Kouji said

"Well I'm sorry that I want to spent more time with you!" Izumi yelled at him

"I want to spent more time with you, too. But someone has to work so you can buy toys and clothes for Lucas and Danny. But Izumi if you don't want to buy them all those things then how about I quit and just stop paying for rent and in a few months we are going to live on the street. Would you like to raise them on the street, Izumi?" Kouji told her standing up.

Izumi looked at him and then whispered so only he could hear it "Maybe you should sleep in the spare room tonight."

"Fine with me." Kouji hissed and walked out of the room. When Izumi heard the other door close she laid down on the bed, curled herself together to a ball and started crying. After an hour Izumi finally fell asleep.

* * *

With Kouji

He sat down on the bed and let himself fall backwards so he was halfway on the bed. Kouji placed his arm over his eyes and sighed loudly. He knew he shouldn't be so mean with Izumi. After all she was right, he works really too much but he just wants to offer her a good life and with that thought he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning

Kouji was the first on to wake up and he did the only thing was right for him and Izumi. Kouji called his dad and told him that he would take the weekend off. After the call he went to the bedroom and laid down next to Izumi, carefully so she wouldn't wake up. He embraced her from behind and buried his nose into her hair. Half an hour later Izumi woke up and realized that someone was lying behind her

"Didn't I throw you out yesterday?" Izumi asked with a tired voice

"Yeah, but I just I-I'm sorry Izumi. You're right, I really should spent more with you and the boys." Izumi turned around

"And how exactly are you planing on doing that Minamoto?"

"I took the weekend off."

Izumi's eyes widened "The whole weekend?"

Kouji just nodded at her. Izumi smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. But before anything could have happened there were loud crying voices coming from the baby's room.

"Well then let's spent some time together as a family." Izumi said happily standing up and walking to her two crying sons. Kouji smiled and followed after her.

When he came into the room Izumi was already carrying Lucas towards the changing table, to change his diapers. Kouji walked over to the crib and picked Danny up to change his diapers. After the task was done Izumi feeded the twins and then they walked into the living room and placed the boys into the crib there.

Then the two went into the kitchen and made breakfast. After eating the two went back to the living room and sat down on the couch cuddling. "So sweetheart, what do you wanna do today?" Kouji asked tighten his arm around her waist.

"How about we spent the day home and do the more cuddling?" Izumi asked burying her face into his neck.

"Alright. I can do that." Kouji told her smiling.

When the two almost fell asleep the doorbell rang. Kouji stood up and there were Natsu and Lucy who were smiling at him.

"Hey, what can I do for you two? You smiling monkeys." Kouji asked

"We thought you two want to spent some time alone together, while we babysit." Lucy told him.

Kouji let them in and walked with them into the living room.

"Izumi here is someone who wants to babysit." Kouji said and sat down again.

Izumi looked at the still smiling couple and noticed something was different.

"Why are you really here?" she asked

"We just want to babysit."

"Come on Lucy spit it out."

"Okay, I'm officially engaged to Natsu Dragneel." she almost shouted at Izumi from all the happiness.

"That's great Lucy." Izumi told her friend and hugged her.

"Thanks Izumi. There is a question I need to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"You wanna be my maid of honor?"

"Of course." Izumi said.

"You already know when the wedding will be?"

"Yes in two months."

"Already?" Izumi asked puzzled

"Yeah I know it's soon but I don't care. I want to be married as soon as possible. I would marry him right away if that would be possible."

"Alright." Izumi said "I'm really happy for you."

"So should we babysit for you today?" Lucy asked her friend

"No I don't want to leave my babies just yet. Maybe another time."

"Okay." Lucy said smiling

"Then we leave you four alone again. Bye." The girl said dragging her fiancé out of the door.

Izumi sat down again on the couch and turned to Kouji "You wanna continue our cuddling session" the girl asked "How about we move that to the bedroom." Izumi added smiling

"Alright but first we have to move those two into their room." Kouji told her pointing at Lucas and Danny

"Fine with me."

Kouji picked up Lucas and Izumi picked up Danny and carried them into their room, but before they placed them into their crib they changed their diapers, feeded them and cuddled with their baby boys. When they were sleeping again Kouji and Izumi went to their bedroom and had some fun time.

* * *

2 months later

Today was Lucy's wedding it was a beautiful ceremony. Just as beautiful as her wedding dress. It was a long white dress, the sleeves stopped at her elbows and her collar and the ends of her sleeves were decorated with pearls. Izumi was watching Natsu and Lucy dancing. Most of the guests went home already, the only ones left were her, Kouji who was sitting next to her, Ruki who was dancing with Jenrya and Takuya and Kouichi who were dancing by themselves.

Izumi looked at the man beside her and smiled he finally stopped working so much and spent his time with her and the twins, who were at her mother's place at the moment.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kouji asked her not moving his gaze from the dance floor in front of him.

"I'm not staring at you" Izumi said getting red in the face.

Kouji turned to her, smiled and raised his hand to caress her face.

"I love you." Kouji said giving her a chaste kiss.

"I love you, too." Izumi said smiling.

Kouji pulled Izumi's chair closer to his and threw his arm around her shoulder and began to watch the happy couples on the dance floor again. After half an hour Kouji turned to the almost sleeping girl next to him and asked "You wanna head home?"

Izumi nodded and so the two went up towards Lucy and Natsu who were kissing in the middle of the dance floor, to tell them that they were leaving. Lucy hugged her friends and waved at them on their way out. As soon as they were home Kouji and Izumi went into their bed room. Izumi went into the bath room and took a quick shower and brush her teeth. When she came out again there were candles lit up in the room and Kouji was kneeling in front of her. Izumi gasp when she saw Kouji taking out a velvet box. He opened the box in there was a beautiful ring with a diamond and one sapphire on each side of it.

"Izumi Orimoto, you wanna marry me?"

Izumi was crying tears of joy and nodding her head saying "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

Kouji smiled, stood up, put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

After pulling away they laid on the bed together just kissing and cuddling. After awhile Izumi fall asleep and Kouji slowly stood up to get changed and blew out the candles. Then he lay down again next to Izumi and fall asleep soon after.

* * *

One year and two months later

Izumi was sitting at a wedding yet again, but this time it was her own wedding and she was wearing a beautiful white strapless dress. She was watching yet again her friends. A pregnant Lucy who was dancing with Natsu, Ruki and Jenrya were kissing each other the two got engaged four months ago and Takuya and Kouichi who finally had girlfriends of their own since 6 months.

Her gaze then wandered to her now husband who was dancing with her mother. She smiled she couldn't remember the last time she felt that happy, beside when she first saw Lucas and Danny, who were sleeping now peacefully in a hotel room.

"What are you staring at?" Kouji asked who suddenly was standing in front of her.

"Nothing just thinking." Izumi told him smiling

"About what?" Kouji asked pulling her up against him.

"Lucas, Danny, our friends and how happy you make me."

Kouji put his forehead on hers, lips almost brushing against the other. "I love you, Izumi Minamoto."

"I love you, too Kouji Minamoto." Kouji closed the distance between them and the two kissed passionately until they had to pull away for air. Kouji smiled at her, kissed her forehead and pulled her even closer to himself by her waist, burying his nose into her hair.

* * *

**Hope you like it:D.**


End file.
